Christmas Wish
by soverysesual
Summary: Jack doesn't want to spend Christmas alone. Liz doesn't want him to, either. Contains spoilers from season 7. Jack/Liz


_Author's note: This was written for Summer's request of a Christmas Jack/Liz fic. I really hope you like it dear! It's kinda fluffy/angsty?/idk. Contains spoilers for Season 7_

"Hey Jack, can we go over the list of guest stars again? Pete thinks I'm missing someone but I've told him a hundred times that Phil Collins isn't interested," Liz inquired as she burst into Jack's office as she always does. However, she quickly dropped the question when she noticed the look on her boss's face. "Hey buddy, are you okay?"

He frowned and shook his head as he got up from his desk and made his way to the bar. He was about to pour himself a drink when he stopped and sighed.

"Avery wants Liddy for Christmas. And not just Christmas Day, either. She wants her the entire _week_." The despair in his voice made Liz's heart break and she walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry. Did you try talking to her about splitting the holiday?"

"She said that since we decided that I'd be the primary custodial parent and that I get to see her more, that she should get an entire week, including Christmas Eve _and_ Christmas Day."

He slumped onto his couch with his head in his hands, not even bothering having a drink (which gave Liz a clue about the severity of the situation).

"Maybe it won't be so bad? Is there any other family you can… oh," she trailed off, realizing that the recent passing of Colleen meant that Jack would be totally alone on Christmas, since his brothers and sisters were busy with their own plans. He nodded, seeming to read her mind.

"Exactly. I'm over 50 years old, Lemon, and I have to spend Christmas alone."

"Well, here's an idea. What if I stop by later in the day on Christmas Day? Criss's parents are coming up to visit and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I slipped away for a bit-"

"No, no, no! This is your first Christmas with your husband! You can't just miss that whole experience! Plus you need to impress Criss's parents, right?"

"I mean, I guess so," she said, fiddling with the papers in her hands. "I just feel so bad, Jack…" He shook his head and patted her knee, and put on his best fake smile.

"I'll be fine, Lemon, trust me. Now let's go over the TGS Holiday Special details again…"

—-

It was noon on Christmas Day, and Jack was relieved that they day was half over. He almost didn't get out of bed, but instead he figured he'd seek solace in some junk food.

And a nice glass of Scotch.

Which was why he jumped when there was a knock at the door. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone, but he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Liz said as he opened the door. She had a very sweet smile on her face and a bottle of Pino Grigio in her arms. "I brought wine. Though maybe I should've gotten us some food. I didn't really think of that…"

He didn't answer her. Instead her scooped her up in another one of his amazing hugs.

"Lemon, what are you doing here?" He muttered, barely caring why, just grateful that she had actually shown up, just like he had hoped.

"Well, Criss had his family here and it just seemed so wrong that I wasn't spending Christmas with the rest of _my_ family," she said, a sly smile on her face. He smiled back at her with understanding.

"Ah, you're saying you consider me part of your family, aren't you?"

"Yeah, dummy."

—

They spent the rest of the day cooking whatever Jack could find in his pantry (which was actually a lot of food). After a great meal of random canned foods and lots of StoveTop Stuffing, they curled up on the couch and watched _It's A Wonderful Life_ together.

"I love this movie," Liz muttered sleepily about halfway through the movie. "There aren't men like Jimmy Stewart these days."

"'_What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word, and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down_'" Jack cried, doing his best George Bailey. Liz giggled and shifted closer into his side as he put his arm around her on the back of the couch.

"Not bad, Donaghy, not bad"

As Liz started to doze off, he realized that he should probably send her home. He was glad she had come to spend time with him, but now that he had gotten at least a little bit of company for Christmas, it was only fair that he get her back home to the people who were legally her family.

"Lemon," he muttered, nudging her awake as _It's A Wonderful Life_ came to a close. "I think it's time for you to get back home."

He got up and started to pack up some of the leftover food for her to take home with her while she tried to wake herself up. Jack returned with bags of food and called down for the doorman to get a cab ready. He gave her some cash for cab and guided her towards the door.

"Tell Criss I said 'hello and Merry Christmas.'" He said as they stood at his door.

"Of course! So did you have a better Christmas than you expected?" she asked. He nodded and then noticed the mistletoe that he always put up every year.

"Oh, uh, Lemon, uh…" he stammered and she followed his gaze. Her eyes widened and she began to look very uncomfortable. "It's okay, Lemon, it's just a silly tradition. You get yourself home now, okay?"

But she shook her head and pressed her lips firmly on his. He deepened the kiss, but not too much, just enough to show how he felt, but to not step over the line too far. Finally she pulled away and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, well, um, bye Jack. Merry Christmas!" she yelled as she quickly escaped down the hall and into the elevator.

He stood there for a moment in shock and confusion, but with a really goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, Lemon, this was definitely _much_ better than I expected."


End file.
